


climbing class plus one

by haleyospaghettio



Series: Until Dawn [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: Chris is going to be alone on Valentine's Day and Josh, ever the gentleman, decides to invite him to join the two of you.Porn ensues. Duh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I ship Chris and Josh and also I ship myself with both of them. So it's self-serving I guess.
> 
> I wanted to share it though because who doesn't love these nerds and want a Valentine's threesome with them? 
> 
> I definitely do, that's for sure.
> 
> (Unbeta'd!)

"Babe."

"Hm?" You murmur, voice soft and slow from exhaustion.

It's late, almost midnight, and the two of you are laying in bed. Your back is pressed to Josh's front and he has an arm draped lazily over your hip and his long, slender fingers on that hand are intertwined with yours. 

"I wanted to talk to you, before bed. Are you too tired?" The frown and hesitation in his voice alerts you, and even though you're on the brink of passing out you force your eyes open and squeeze his hand.

"No, what is it? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," he promises, and kisses your shoulder in reassurance. "I just..Valentine's Day is coming up."

You raise an eyebrow, confused. Valentine's Day is almost a week away; you're unsure of why he's bringing it up now. "Yeah, so?" 

"I.." He pauses. You can tell he's biting his lip. "You know Chris?" he says lamely and you disentangle yourself from his grip so you can roll over to face him.

"Our best friend Chris? The Chris who comes here all the time, wears too many clothes, and loves cats? Yes, Josh, I know him." 

Josh smiles. "I sound like an idiot."

"Yeah, it's kind of concering. But you can talk to me about anything, you know that?" You ask as you run a hand through his dark, curly hair. He closes his eyes at your touch and nods. 

"It's a weird situation. I don't..I don't know how to ask." He grimaces and you frown.

"Is Chris okay? Does he need to borrow some money or stay here or something?"

"No, no, he's fine. Everything is fine," Josh assures you. "It's just.. Jesus. Chris..Chris wants..I want..God. Chris is going to be alone on Valentine's Day."

"Okay," you say slowly. "Does he want to hang out with us? That's totally okay, I love having him around."

"I know, I know you do." Josh runs his thumb along your cheekbone. "I do, too. But..babe, Chris wants to..do more than hang out with us," Josh says awkwardly. 

You squint, still througly confused. You don't understand. If Chris doesn't want to hang out then what does he want to—oh.

Your eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, Josh, he wants to—" 

"Have a threesome with us, yes."

"Oh." You lay on your back and stare up at the ceiling, thinking. Having a threesome with Chris..well, it wouldn't be awful. Chris is good looking, and you have a strong personal connection with him. It may be a little awkward still, but you can't deny that you want it. There were worse people to have a threesome with.

Josh's voice shakes you from your thoughts and you look over to him, blinking repeatedly.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," he rushes. He seems to have taken your silence as a rejection. "Honestly, forget that I even—"

"Do you want to? Do it, I mean." You interrupt him mid-sentence. 

"I.." He bites his lip, taken aback. "I mean, I wouldn't hate to try. But I don't want you to feel like you have to because I want to."

"I don't feel like that I..I want to," you say, shaking your head. 

You try to ignore how your stomach twists when his lips quirk into a smile and his eyes literally fucking sparkle. 

"Holy shit," he says. "That's awesome." He holds his arm out and you snuggle into his chest. "I'm..thanks for not freaking out or feel bad about it," he says softly as he tightens his grip around you.

"Josh, even if I wasn't into something, I wouldn't shame you for it," your murmur against his chest.

"I know. You're the best." He kisses your head. "Thank you. This is going to be amazing."

You smile against him and hum your agreement.

—

Josh calls Chris the next morning. You can hear them talking excitedly from the kitchen over the sound of the radio and the frying pan.

—

On Valentine's Day, Chris knocks at five-thirty. The three of you are going to have dinner and afterwards, you're going to go over the rules of your..threesome.

You're having a threesome with your boyfriend and his best friend. God. 

It's kind of weird to think about, but you're excited nontheless. 

You're in the kitchen now, finishing the preparations for dinner; it's lasagna, and the three of you just happen to be avid lasagna enthusiasts. It's a good Valentine's Day dinner, nonetheless. Josh opens the door and Chris blushes when he makes eye contact with you. He looks nice; he has a dress shirt and pants on and he's wearing a spotless pair of loafers.

You and Josh are equally done up; you have on a slimming dress that has a heart cut-out over your breasts and your hair is pulled up into a clean bun. Josh is wearing a tuxedo and a bowtie.

It's kind of silly, you think, as you set the lasagna on the stove to cool, that the three of you got so dolled up just to strip each other later. But they both look good, and the appreciative stares they're sending your way makes you feel pretty good yourself.

You bite your lip. This is going to be good.

—

Settling down after dinner to talk about it is kind of awkward. You know that it's best that you do so all of you know your boundaries, but still. Your stomach is warm from excitement and a little wine and Josh and Chris keep staring you up down, usually settling on the sight of your visible cleavage. 

It's kind of turning you on.

"Okay," Josh looks at you as he starts, "babe, you need to tell us what you want or don't want to try." He bites his lip. "Like..are you okay with Chris kissing you? Or me?"

You nod eagerly and lick your lips. The thought of Chris kissing you is nice, but Chris kissing Josh? Sign me the up. "That sounds good. I'd like both of those."

Josh grins and squeezes your arm. "That's good, babe." His eyes grow a little dark before his next question. "What about..how do you want us?" Noticing your confusion he continues, "Do you want to try us both at once?"

Oh. That sounds kind of fucking wonderful. "Please," you say softly, and Chris breaks his silence from beside Josh.

"Jesus. That is hot," he says. Josh snorts and you smile as a blush tints your cheeks. 

"Told ya, Cochise. She's a keeper."

—

As it turns out, Chris is so fucking eager to be sharing a bed with you and Josh that he's "literally open to anything" you two want to do to him and Josh says that he trust the two of you more than anything and it's free game for him.

He suggests that you and him warm Chris up a little to start with, and you smile when you settle into Chris's lap and you find that he's already half-hard.

While you're kissing him, Josh sets to planting small kisses and touches to each of you. He rubs your thigh through your dress and runs his hand down Chris's leg and kisses your bare shoulder.

Chris stops kissing you only when Josh grabs his chin and you watch in satisfaction as their lips meet. It's hot, but you feel like it would be much hotter if they were touching each other.

"Take off your shirts," you breathe, and they pull apart to flash you cheeky, boyish grins.

"Whatever you want, my girl," Josh says, and your heart flutters. You lean back, still in Chris's lap, and watch as they help each other remove their shirts.

Josh is well-toned, defined, and muscular; Chris is softer and has a bit of a stomach that you kind of really love. He flushes as his bright eyes meet yours and you run your hand down his chest.

"You're a babe, Chris." 

They both laugh and Josh kisses the corner of your mouth. "I second that." 

Chris's face turns a darker shade of scarlett and Josh pulls him in for another kiss. You kind of take over Josh's position now, touching and kissing them while their lips make contact.

You run your hand down Josh's naked, strong arm and as your eyes roam over Chris you decide that you really want to kiss his neck.

Your soft, wet lips make contact with the column of his throat and he lets out a strangled noise into Josh's mouth and scrambles to wrap an arm around you, pull you closer. So he's sensitive there, huh?

You suck on his skin softly before nipping at it, and then digging your teeth in. He pulls away from Josh with a little yelp and rolls his hips against you as your teeth sink in.

Josh laughs. "Did she find your weak spot already bro?" 

Chris punches his shoulder. "I have a sensitive neck in general," he explains lamely and you grin. 

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Please," he says.

It continues like that for a little while; you kissing Chris's neck and his ears while he kisses Josh. His arm is wrapped tightly around you, keeping you upright even as he grinds against you.

Eventually though, all of you decide that you want more and head to the bedroom. 

—

Josh gives Chris the oppurtunity to take off your dress and he does, slowly, eyeing every patch of your bare skin as it's revealed.

He kisses your between your shoulders and you press back against him instinctively while Josh watches from the bed. He's stripped down to nothing, and now he's watching the two of you with wide, dark eyes. 

Once your dress is gone, you're left in your bra and your underwear and Josh and Chris are both looking at you hungrily, and you feel like you're on fire.

Josh stays silent. Chris says, "God. You're beautiful. Can I touch you?"

You blush, smile, nod. His hands are on you instantly. They're on your breasts, first, rubbing you through the fabric of your bra. You close your eyes and lean against him and he touches. He runs his hand down your soft stomach and over your thighs, and he squeezes your hips before pulling you in for a kiss.

It's hot. Like Josh, Chris is gentle, careful, loving. His hands are big and warm and when they move to another part of you your skin feels cold and you shiver.

The fact that Josh is watching you, tentatively palming himself makes everything better.

Chris kisses you and holds you close, and his erection is now prominent against your stomach. You want to touch him more than you want to breathe. You reach, but don't touch, asking permission, and he nods breathlessly.

You glance at Josh for confirmation and he nods at you. "Go for it, baby. Just turn a bit so I can see better?" You nod and Chris side steps so that Josh has a clearer view, and then you're reaching into his boxers and grasping his cock. His breath hitches as your slender fingers close around it and give it a gentle pump.

It's thicker whereas Josh's is longer, but it's just as hot and heavy it your fist. It feels so good.

You give it a soft but firm squeeze before starting a nice pace and Chris sighs and cups your cheek.

"S'nice," he says, and you grin. You jack him off slowly, enjoying the small sounds he makes and the sound of Josh's heavy breathing from the bed. You don't do it for long, though; you have better things for his cock to do and the night's hardly begun. 

You release him and he whines, but  
you muffle it with a kiss and fumble with the hem of his boxers. "What do you say we give Josh some love, yeah?" He nods eagerly and slides them down his legs before you grab his hand and pull him to the bed.

Josh smiles as you two make your way over and licks his lips at the sight of Chris's cock. You crawl into the bed next to Josh and he immediately reaches for your bra so that he can unhook it and toss it aside. You're really horny and feeling pretty bold. Planting a kiss the shell of his ear, you whisper, "I want him to fuck me while I suck you off. Is that okay?" 

Josh responds with a growl and grabs your chin, pulling your face to his so that he can kiss you. You break away and motion for Chris to come closer, and he scrambles up on the bed behind you.

You're generally pretty eager to fuck Chris, who wouldn't be? He was handsome and kind considerate. But you hadn't slept with anyone other than Josh in the three years you'd been together, so you were somewhat hesitant. 

Chris puts a hand on your hip and you look up to meet his bright eyes. Josh grins, says, "Fuck her, Cochise." Chris's eyes widen a bit at the bluntness in Josh's tone and you run your hand down his arm soothingly. 

"It's okay," you say softly. "I want you to. And I'm gonna suck off Josh while you do it; that'll be good, yeah?"

"Fuck," Chris groans. "That sounds super good." You mimick Josh's grin and squeeze his arm. 

"Fuck me then."

You lay down and settle yourself between Josh's legs before tucking your legs properly so that your ass is in the air, presenting itself to Chris. He pulls your underwear to the side and curses under his breath. 

"You're so..fuck. You're hot." Chris swipes his thumb down your slit and you shiver, sighing against Josh's thigh. Your breath ghosts over his dick and he tangles his fingers in your hair, impatient.

"C'mon, Chris," you murmur before swiping your tongue against Josh's head. He moans, and before you know it you are too because Chris is pushing into you, taking you. 

"Jesus," you breathe before taking Josh's length past your lips. Chris starts a slow and careful pace, and you're grateful because he's thick, and even though it feels incredible, the pleasure is accompanied by a sweet burn.

Meanwhile, you're bobbing up and down on Josh's cock, reveling in the soft sounds the boys on either end of you are making.

Josh's pupils are dark and though his grip on your hair is tight, his hands are soft, stroking. "The two of you look so good," he says, voice thicker than Chris's dick. You smile around him, and Chris whines in reply to Josh's compliment.

Josh's free hand roams down your back, and when it reaches your hip he squeezes. "You good, baby?"

Nodding as eagerly as you want to with a dick in your mouth is kind of hard so you moan instead, and Josh hisses. "That's my girl." After a few more minutes, Josh tugs at your hair, signaling for you to pull off. You wipe your mouth off and look up, waiting while Chris still fucks you from behind. Josh cups your chin and whispers, "Can you take us both at once?"

You exhale slowly. "You mean—"

"My dick in your ass while Chris fucks your cunt, yeah. You want that? You like that?"

Chris delivers a particularly hard thrust then and you groan. "Shit, yes, please." 

"Kay. Suck his dick or kiss him or something while I prep you, yeah?"

You nod vigorously and sigh as he squeezes your hip again.

Josh raises a hand to Chris. "Pull out for a bit, okay bro? Keep her entertained while I open her ass up.

"Shit, are we gonna—"

"Take her at once? Yep." You sigh, ignoring the disappointment as Chris slides out of you. Your cunt is so slick, you can feel it. You can't remember ever being as wet as you are now, for them. 

While Josh helps you slide out of your panties, Chris sits on the bed behind the two of you. His skin is flushed a warm pink and his cock is resting against his stomach, glistening with your slick. 

His flesh, if possible, turns even redder when you meet his eyes.

"Is this okay so far?" He asks. The nervousness in his voice doesn't go unnoticed. 

"Fuck, yes, Chris. You feel so good." You kiss him while Josh fumbles in the drawers behind you and he groans into your mouth. 

"You do too. You're so hot and tight, holy shit, and you're so—" You're bent over again, this time between his legs instead of Josh's, and when you kiss his shaft he cuts himself off with another groan.

You hear a "pop" from behind you, and experience tells you it's Josh popping the cap on the lube. You shiver around Chris's cock when a cold, wet finger traces around your hole and when it presses in you groan. 

You suck Chris off while Josh opens you up, and even though everything feels good it isn't enough. "Touch me, one of you, please." Chris grunts whenever you pull of his cock but nonetheless he and Josh both start touching you. Josh's free hand finds your cunt and starts rubbing your folds and so Chris settles for reaching for your breasts.

Yeah, that's fucking incredible. 

You go back to sucking Chris's cock, occasionally pushing back to meet's Josh's hands. Their touches are light, and usually, you're grateful for this. The more you prolong your orgasm, the stronger it is, the better. However, right now, you're overwhelmed Chris's presence and his touch combined with your boyfriend's and you really, really want to come.

You pull of Chris's cock again, and this time he pulls your face up so that you can kiss him. Josh has three fingers in your ass now, and his other hand has slipped past your folds and is rubbing at your clit. It feels too good.

You whine into Chris's mouth and thrust back onto Josh, and because he's your fantastic, beautiful boyfriend and he knows everything, he says, "You close, baby?"

You whine again, not wanting to pull away from Chris's mouth long enough to reply. You don't have to, though; Josh knows your answer. "Gonna make you come," he says. "Chris, watch her. She's beautiful when she comes."

You blush and Chris smirks against your mouth. "Can't wait." His hands palm at your breasts, squeezing, pinching. Josh's fingers rub more harshly at your clit and the ones on his other hand curl and scissor inside of you, and it's all too much. You yelp and dig your nails into Chris's skin, desperately grinding against the two sets of hands that are working you through your orgasm. Josh's hands are relentless, and when he gives a light pinch to your overstimulated nub your back arches and you toss your head back with a whine.

Chris takes this oppurtunity to nip at your neck and Jesus. It's so much, but it's so good. 

Finally, you slacken in his arms and Josh releases your clit. You hear a sucking noise and feel your stomach coil when you realize he's sucking your juices from his digits. He still has fingers in your ass though, and you feel like you're definitely ready to take his cock, but his fingers are nice so too so you aren't complaining.

After a few more thrusts, he pulls away and you look back to see him wiping his hands on his skin. "Are you ready, or do you need more time?"

"I'm good," you say easily and Chris whistles. 

"That's hot," he says, and you and Josh laugh.

"That's my girl, Cochise." 

"Josh, how are we gonna..you know," you ask slowly. "Like, what position?"

"Chris can lay on his back and you can get on top, kind of like you're riding him. I'll get behind you. Is that okay?" He's asking the both of you.

"That sounds super hot," Chris says and you grin. 

"Keep sweet talkin' my girl and she'll be yours," Josh laughs and Chris winks. "That's the plan."

Your heart aches a little at how sweet this is, how natural. You never thought you could be a part of the polyarmory lifestyle but some part of you hopes this isn't the end of this. Pushing your emotions aside, you sit up and simultaneously punch them both lightly in the shoulder. "Shut up, dweebs. I love both of you."

Josh kisses your lips and Chris kisses down your neck, both of them murmuring their agreement into your flesh; Chris's lips eventually move down to your bare shoulder where he sucks softly on the skin there. You tangle one of your hands in his hair and massage his scalp as best as you can with the awkward angle while Josh kisses you intimately.

You're extremely excited and eager to take both of them at once, but a small part of you is a bit worried. 

Turns out, you have no reason to be.

Chris lays back on the mattress easily and keeps a hand on your back as he does so, guiding you down with him. His mouth immediately replaces Josh's on your lips and you moan softly in his mouth as he traces his nails lightly over your backside.

Your stomach is coiled with heat and the all too familiar ache is settling between your legs again. Your eyes are shut as you kiss him, but you can feel Chris reach down and wrap a hand around his cock.

Behind you, Josh settles himself between your legs and Chris's and you moan softly into Chris's mouth as Josh squeezes your ass.

"You ready?" Chris asks, and you nod. His cock slides past your folds and into you easily. You groan at the sensation of being filled again, and just as you get used to it you feel the tip of Josh's lube-coated cock push past the tight ring of your ass.

Despite your preparation, your ass is still fairly tight and Josh's cock is long and heavy and it burns in the best way. "Fuck," you bury your face into Chris's neck and whine. 

"You're so fucking tight, baby, shit," Josh says, and you squirm. It's so much. Jesus. By the time he's buried to the hilt inside of you, you can barely think.

It's so much, too much, no, just enough. 

You're so fucking full, fuller than you ever thought possible and it feels so good.

"Oh, fuck," you whine desperately. 

"You okay, baby?" Josh asks, and you nod. 

"Yes, I—" He shifts, and you groan again.

"Fuck."

"Talk to me," Josh says and Chris kisses the corner of your mouth in encouragement.

"It's so good. I'm so full, shit. It's so intense." 

"You like it?" Chris asks, and you nod.

Josh leans forward and kisses your back and the pressure from the angle makes your clit twitch.

S'good.

"We're gonna move now, okay? Tell us if you want us to stop or do something, okay?" Josh's voice is seeping with love and concern despite the fact that it's heavy with lust.

Your heart aches; that's your sweet boy. "Okay. I love you, Josh."

He smiles and the contrast of his pearly whites against his tan skin is as beautiful as ever. "I love you," he says, and then they start to move.

Even though they began thrusting at the same time, they don't keep the same pace. Josh's thrusts are slower, softer, and Chris's are deliciously rough and harder. When Josh slides in, Chris slides out and vice versa.

One of their cocks is always filling you to the brim, and as soon as it pulls back another one is taking it's place.

It's a constant and intense and it feels so good. It only goes on for a few minutes before Chris is grunting beneath you as his thrusts become more erratic. He's close, and that's really hot. Despite the fact that having his cock in you is one of the best things you've ever felt, you really want him to finish in your mouth so that you can taste him. 

"Chris," you say softly against his ear. "You're gonna come soon, yeah?" He nods immediately and pants as you kiss his neck. "You wanna come in my mouth?" You ask, and he groans.

"Oh, fuck, please." 

He snaps his hips up to meet yours and you hiss in pleasure. "Shit, yeah, okay. Josh, babe," you mumble and he meets your eyes, can tell by your tone.

"Fuck." He pulls out, breathing heavily and you turn around so you can take his swollen cock into your mouth again.

You can hear Josh next to the two of you, slowly jerking himself off and breathing softly as he watches. You bob your head up and down quickly, taking as much as you can. After a few moments, the angle of his cock changes and the tip hits the roof of your mouth. With a strangled moan and a "Jesus Christ, I'm gonna—" he's spilling down your throat. 

His come isn't as thick as Josh's it's less salty, but you swallow it all the same. You continue sucking softly, at his softening shack and balls while he spasms below you. 

"Holy shit," he says, and you move up to kiss him. 

"I need to take care of our boy Josh now, okay?" He nods and smiles against your lips. 

"Smack his ass for me," he whispers breathlessly and you laugh before kissing him again and disentangling yourself from him.

Josh smiles as you crawl over to him and settle in his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. 

"Hey baby," he says, and you kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Hey." 

He reaches behind the two of you grasps his cock. He gives himself a quick pump before he lines it up with your hole.

You're so wet, so turned on it isn't even funny. His cock slides into your cunt easily and both of you sign in content as he fills you.

Even though you're on top, Josh is primarily in control. He's lifting you up and down, sliding his cock in and out as you go. The room is silent except for the sound of your skin slapping together and your small sounds of pleasure.

Josh cups your ass and you push back into his hands, which changes the angle. Now, he grins wickedly because he has better access and can hit the spot inside of you that makes your legs go weak.

And hit it he does.

He thrusts against it repeatedly and you let out a string of desperate, needy pleas as you bury your face in his neck.

The pooling heat in your stomach is overwhelming, and you know that it isn't going to be much longer before you come again.

"Joshy, baby," you rasp, and he kisses your sweaty forehead. 

"Gonna come for me, princess? Huh? All over my cock?"

You have no idea how he makes such filthy words sound so sweet. 

"Josh, fuck. Yes. Please."

He snaps his hips up harder and all it takes is one more thrust before you're spasming around him, clenching and tightening your muscles around him.

You groan against him and he slows his pace as you come down from your high. "You're so beautiful," he says, and you flush. 

"Keep going, Josh. Please, I want you to come."

"Jesus," he mumbles, but be still fucks you.

After your two orgasms, you're overly sensitive, but necessarily ot in a painful way. It is somewhat uncomfortable but the sound of Josh's pants and grunts get you through it.

He comes a few thrusts later, swearing under his breath and spilling his seed inside of you.

He's done it before, but it feels gut wrenchingly intimate this time. Once he's finished, he pulls out of you with a sigh and kisses you fervently. 

You pull away a few moments later at the sudden sound of snoring and you both glance and see your dorky, naked blonde lover asleep on the other side of the bed.

"Pussy so good it knocked him out," Josh says with a snort and you punch him.

"Oh my god, you're so gross."

He laughs heartily and his eyes crinkle before he gestures to the top of the bed. "Get up there and lay down. I'll drag Chris up there and we can get some sleep."

"Okay, but one thing first." He raises an eyebrow and in one quick motion you manage to reach around him and smack his ass.

"Hey!" He swats your hand away, an amused look on his face. "What'd ya spank me for?"

You grin. "It was for Chris." 

"You two are kinky little shits. I love it." 

—

Ten minutes later, the three of you are tucked into your and Josh's large king size bed with you in the middle and your boys on either side.

Chris is still sleeping soundly; he hasn't woken up, even when Josh moved him.

Josh has an arm under your head and you're curled into his side. One of your hands is resting in Chris's.

"Was everything okay?" He asks, and you nod.

"So good. I loved it," you say with a smile.

He returns it and kisses your head. "That's good. I loved it, too. Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Josh." Your boyfriend leans over you and flicks the sleeping blonde man on the nose. 

His closed eyes squint and he sniffles in confusion before he mumbles something unintelligible, and rolls onto his side.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cochise, you big loser. We love you."

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM. Happy belated Valentine's Day you kinky bastards. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> PS: Feedback fuels me.


End file.
